Instant volé
by LadySammy
Summary: Petite fic courte, suspendue le temps d'un instant...


**Instant volé**

Des bruits de pas dans un couloir…  
Une course effrénée…  
Encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, Oscar courait sans se soucier des convenances à travers les longs couloirs de Versailles.

Arriver au plus vite pour se rendre compte par soi-même de la réalité, le voir de ses propres yeux… Le voir… C'était devenu une nécessité, cela tournait même à l'obsession.

Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent étrangement longues, Oscar arriva enfin devant ses appartements. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, et contempla quelques secondes la lourde porte dorée de son regard bleu azur, habituellement si calme, tourmenté par la surprise et la peur.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonjour Colonel de Jarjayes. J'ai terminé ses soins, vous pouvez entrer.  
- Merci docteur. » répondit stoïquement le militaire qui avait repris le contrôle.

Protégée par le bouclier de son uniforme, la jeune femme entra dans la chambre.

Il était là, assis dans un fauteuil, le regard tourné vers les jardins de Versailles que l'on apercevait de la fenêtre, sa tête entourée de larges bandes blanches.

A son arrivée, il se retourna vers elle, la détailla de son regard étrangement vide, et lui sourit enfin.

Ce sourire… Son sourire… Cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder, sans se rendre compte des effets qu'il produisait chez elle. Ce sourire qui avait l'incroyable pouvoir de la désarçonner en quelques secondes à peine, le pouvoir de transpercer son uniforme et de renverser ce cœur de femme qu'elle tentait en vain de faire taire…

Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, son regard ébahi toujours posé sur lui.

« Monsieur de Fersen… Est-ce donc vrai ce que l'on m'a appris ? Vous avez perdu la mémoire… ?!  
- J'en ai bien peur ! Apparemment j'ai fait une mauvaise chute de cheval ce matin. Depuis je ne me souviens plus de rien, à peine de mon nom !  
- J'ai peine à le croire…  
- Mais le docteur m'a assuré que je retrouverai très vite la mémoire, ce n'est qu'une question d'heures.  
- Oh… Tant mieux, cela me rassure. Je suis venue dès que l'on m'a prévenue.  
- C'est très gentil de votre part…  
- … Oscar de Jarjayes, colonel de la garde royale.  
- Enchanté, mademoiselle Oscar… »

Elle eut un mouvement de surprise.

« Comment savez-vous que je suis une femme… ? Je croyais que vous aviez tout oublié ! »

Il se leva alors, avec cette élégance qui le caractérisait tant et qui ne le quittait pas, même amnésique. Cette classe toute aristocratique qui l'impressionnait malgré elle, et qui la fascinait toujours.

« Oh mais oui, j'ai en effet tout oublié. Mais il faudrait être aveugle ou stupide pour ne pas remarquer tout de suite que vous êtes une femme… »

Elle eut un petit rire discret, et sentit avec délice et gêne à la fois ses joues s'empourprer.

Elle resta là à le regarder silencieusement. Il était si proche à présent… Rarement elle s'était permise une telle proximité, mais cette soudaine perte de mémoire semblait avoir temporairement effacé quelques barrières invisibles…

« Vous restez silencieuse… J'espère que je ne vous ai pas froissée… ? »

Elle ne put que lui sourire, transpercée par ce regard doux et brûlant à la fois qu'il ignorait lui-même. Amnésique ou non, elle devait bien admettre que son charisme avait toujours autant prise sur elle.

« Non… » Murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit de nouveau. Mon dieu, qu'il cesse donc de sourire ainsi ! Elle perdait littéralement tous ses moyens. Cette carapace qu'elle renforçait au fil des jours depuis des années déjà, il la fissurait un peu plus à chacun de ses regards…

« Merci mademoiselle Oscar, votre sollicitude à mon égard me touche beaucoup. C'est rassurant de savoir que l'on peut compter sur le soutien de ses amis en toute circonstance. »

Une pensée traversa son esprit. Surprise et honteuse de songer ne serait-ce qu'un instant à cette folie, elle se troubla et détourna le regard. Non, elle ne pouvait pas oser faire ça, quelle faiblesse et quelle honte ! …Mais quel bonheur aussi… Un bonheur qu'elle pouvait saisir le temps d'une seconde, avec un peu d'audace et de volonté… Après tout, ce genre de situation ne se représenterait pas, et c'était peut-être l'occasion d'aller au bout des choses, d'assumer les élans de son cœur qui ne cessaient de la tourmenter…l'occasion de tourner définitivement cette page douloureuse…

« Pardonnez-moi, ai-je dit quelque chose de mal Oscar ? Vous avez l'air troublée… »

Elle inspira profondément et se décida. C'était le moment ou jamais. Le regard hésitant, elle finit par se retourner vers lui.

« Monsieur de Fersen, j'ai une question à vous poser…  
- Oui bien sur, laquelle ?  
- … Avez-vous quelques souvenirs de sa Majesté la Reine… ?  
- La Reine ? Non, j'ai réellement tout oublié vous savez. Je ne saurais même pas la reconnaître, j'en ai peur…  
- … C'est incroyable… »

Fersen fronça les sourcils, intrigué par les questions de la jeune femme. Il fut encore plus étonné de voir son regard bleuté se voiler soudainement de larmes, tandis qu'elle lui souriait.

« Mademoiselle vous m'inquiétez… Dites-moi ce que je peux faire…  
- …C'est très simple… » répondit doucement Oscar, toujours souriante.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Oscar ferma les yeux, se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, et posa avec une infinie douceur ses lèvres délicates sur celles, si ardemment désirées, d'Axel de Fersen.

Pris par surprise, Fersen se laissa emporter par la pureté et la douceur de ce baiser volé. Ebranlé par une étrange sensation, il prolongea avec plaisir ce délicat instant de sérénité. 

Oscar ne pouvait décrire exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment. Sa raison n'existait plus, tout n'était qu'émotions, vibrations, sentiments confus où tout se mélangeait. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était ni où elle était. Elle ne pouvait que ressentir cette sensation de libération qu'elle recherchait depuis si longtemps. Oui, elle se sentait enfin libre, soulagée d'un poids qui l'étouffait et qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Maintenant elle pourrait aller de l'avant et passer à autre chose… Enfin…

Le visage inondé de larmes, elle se détacha de lui et le regarda avec tendresse.

« Merci… »

Sans attendre ni parole ni réaction de sa part, elle fit demi-tour et sortit de la chambre. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquer le regard complètement bouleversé de Fersen. Il était resté là, immobile, comme frappé de stupeur. Non pas par le baiser en lui-même, mais par ce qu'il avait curieusement provoqué en lui. Il se souvenait…

Cet étrange baiser l'avait touché au plus profond de son être. Oscar…l'embrasser…lui… ! Ca n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses… Elle, son amie…Son amie… Non, ça n'était pas normal, son cœur appartenait déjà à une autre femme. Il était à Elle…

Profondément troublé, Fersen se retourna et s'approcha de la fenêtre, et vit Oscar traverser les jardins d'un pas rapide. Comment avait-il pu rester à ce point aveugle face aux sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour lui ? Bien des fois, son comportement et ses paroles avaient dû la blesser, se dit-il les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant il se mit à sourire à la pensée qu'Oscar avait osé profiter de son oubli pour saisir sa chance…Cela le touchait énormément. Et elle était partie, sans rien dire de plus, comme si elle avait obtenu tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité, sans en demander davantage.

« Puissiez-vous être heureuse à présent, chère, très chère Oscar… C'est mon désir le plus cher, vous le méritez tant… Soyez heureuse… »

Fin


End file.
